Hands
by DominoTyler
Summary: Hermione transfers to America, given a private detective job to study the magic beings in Forks, including the shapeshifters, which were supposed to have died off years ago. What has brought them back? HermioneXJacob Not a Twilight Fan, but not a basher!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is kind of weird for me. My first Twilight AND my first crossover! We'll see how this goes, I guess...

Well, I got the idea for this story when I was thinking about the first quote I have written below this AN, and the rest just came from there. Here we go!

Just a quick point-I am not a fan of the Twilight movies, but the books were okay...

Disclaimer-I don't own a single thing. Not Harry Potter, which belongs to JK, not Twilight, which belongs to Meyer, and not any of the quotes, whose respective writers/speakers are credited just below each one. Enjoy. ^^

**...**

**"My mental project that fall was a study of all the hands of the classroom. It was my current theory that hands were the most revealing part of the human body-far more significant than the eyes." -**_**Jacob Have I Loved, Katherine Patterson**_

**"Men should have rough hands and be strong"-**_**Scott Caan**_

**"The hand is the visible part of the brain."-**_**Immanuel Kant**_

**"Often the hands will solve a mystery that the intellect has struggled with in vain." -**_**Carl Jung**_

**He was showing his love, and that's how he hurt his hands.-**_**The Hand Song, Nickel Creek**_

**...**

"You're transferring me to America?"

There was a bit of an awkward silence as Hermione's boss, Mr. Kelso, the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, tried to decide how to put it lightly.

"Only for a year," he said finally.

"But I don't want to move to America," Hermione replied. "Mr. Kelso, I'm the head of the Being Division! You can't send me away!"

"The American office needs a Being Division Secret Agent!" Mr. Kelso exclaimed. "You're always complaining about how you never get to do anything on your own-this is your chance! Plus," he shuffled some papers on his desk. "It will give you a chance to study the shape-shifters the area has to offer."

"Shape-shifters?" Hermione said, eyes wide. "Shape-shifters died off years ago."

Mr. Kelso made a face like he knew he'd won. "Not these ones. Apparently, they sprung up again once a coven of vampires moved in.

"Which Coven?" It was Hermione's job as the Head of the Being Division to know every coven of vampires around the world.

"The Cullens," Mr. Kelso stated.

Hermione nodded. They had recently had a new edition to the coven, a Miss Isabella Swan Cullen, married to Edward Cullen.

Hermione made a strained face. "Fine. I'll do it. It's not like I have anything left for me here, anyways."

Mr. Kelso smiled. "That's it, kid. You need some time away from London. Just because I'm your boss doesn't mean I don't worry about your personal life."

Hermione sighed. "I know. Thanks. I'm going to go home and begin packing up, then."

"No need," Mr. Kelso replied. "Once you sign this form, stating that you understand your duties, your belongings will be transferred to your knew home. Your only job is getting there."

Hermione nodded. "Alright. I'm going to go get a few things I want with me, then I'll come back and sign. I want to spend the night with the Weasley's, so I can say goodbye to everyone. It's kind of sudden."

Mr. Kelso nodded. "Right. I'll see you in a bit, then."

...

Well, here she was. Out on the porch in the dark, standing with a fuming Ron, who was still trying to create a comprehensive statement in reply to her big, rather abrupt news.

"You're moving."

Hermione sighed, but refrained from saying anything provoking. His hands were clenching his wineglass angrily, and Hermione figured that with just a little bit more pressure the glass would explode all over the both of them.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She sighed again. "I've already explained. It's for my job. If I don't do this, I lose my job. Plus, it's a really great experience! Come on, Ron. You've got to understand that. You move with the Chudley Cannons all the time."

He shook his head. "This is different. I don't move, I travel. The Cannons are a part of my life. You could get a different job."

"It's not any different!" Hermione exclaimed defiantly. "You know how much I love my job. And...you could think of it as traveling. I'll only be gone for a year."

"But a whole year," he whispered, shaking his head.

"Why do you even care?" Hermione replied, almost angrily. "Lavender's been itching for me to move out of our place for forever now so you would have your own place when Harry moves in with Ginny...shouldn't anything that makes your girlfriend happy make you happy, too?" Even she noticed how bitter she sounded. She couldn't help it. She hated Lavender for taking Ron from her.

Ron shook his head. "It doesn't make me happy. I can't believe you'd even say that." He glanced at her from beneath his eyelashes. "You're still one of my best friend's, Hermione."

"Right."

It happened. His hands clenched angrily and the wine glass exploded all over the both of them.

Hermione sighed. "Come here."

He did as she said, refusing to look at her.

"Hold out your hand."

He did that, too, and Hermione began to remove the little glass shards embedded in his flesh.

"You shouldn't get so angry like this. I'm not always going to be there to fix the aftermath."

"You could be."

Hermione shook her head. "I'm taking the job, Ronald."

He looked devastated, like he'd finally accepted that he'd lost.

Hermione couldn't bring herself to look at him. "I'll visit on holidays. And special occasions."

This brought a small drop of hope back to his face. "And you'll write?"

"Every day, if you'd like," Hermione said, very quietly.

He chuckled. "I wonder what Lavender will have to say about that."

The small smile that had begun to form on her lips vanished at the name. She finished healing his hand and turned to stare out over the yard once more. "She won't be happy with that. I'll restrict myself and only write a couple of times. When necessary."

Ron pulled Hermione abruptly into a tight hug. "Just ignore her. I want you to write me whenever you want. I do still love you, Hermione."

Her heart clenched, because it wasn't the kind of love she felt. "I love you, too, Ron," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. And then she had to pull away. She smiled at him and patted his arm.

"Goodnight, Ron."

He looked sad, but also reassured, knowing Hermione was upset about this as well.

"Can't you even think about staying?"

"What do I have here to stay for, anyways?"

"Family."

"My family's dead, Ronald."

"I'm your family, aren't I? And Harry? And Ginny? And the twins and my parents and-"

"Goodnight, Ron."

He sighed. "Goodnight."

...

Hermione returned to the Weasley abode shortly after she signed all of her things over to the American Ministry. Everyone was asleep. She slid into bed, wanting to be well rested for her rather large apparition the next day, all the way to America.

...

"Ah, you must be Miss Granger."

"I am she," Hermione replied, smiling graciously at the tall, blonde man before her. Her new boss.

"You were recommended to me automatically when I asked for a Private Detective. I understand you assisted Mr. Harry Potter in the destruction of Lord Voldemort?"

"I did," Hermione replied.

"Very nice," the man replied. He stood and held out a hand to her. "I am Mr. Brock, the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, American Division. Your new boss."

Hermione shook his hand and smiled graciously. "Pleasure to meet you. Hermione Granger, previous head of the Being Division of the British Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

"Nice meeting you," he responded. "Have a seat, please."

"Thank you."

Mr. Brock shuffled some papers and shoved them into a folder, handing them to her across the table. His hands were white, his fingers long. He wasn't accustomed to much work. She couldn't really tell how trustworthy he was. "You are the new Private Detective of the American Being Division," he said. "This is all of the work collected by our previous Detective, whose circumstances will not allow him to work for us any longer. I ask that you study that, and then this." He handed her another stack of papers, stapled together and in a manilla folder. "This is your assignment for the year you're with us. It's really very self-explanatory, but if you do have any questions, you may owl me directly."

Hermione smiled, neatly placing each folder into her purse. "Thank you, sir. I shall read these over tonight."

Mr. Brock grinned. "I'm sure it'll be a pleasure working with you, Miss Granger. Now, all of our Private Detectives, a total of three, including you, if you wanted to know, receive a car for working with us. Here are the keys." He held them out. "Apparating isn't generally used in this area due to the unstable magical boundaries in America, with all of the different creatures we have. This is the address of the family you will be staying with. All of your things have been sent there."

He handed her the slip of paper and two sets of keys-one for the car and one, presumably, for the house of the family she was to be staying with.

She read the paper, finally discovering her location. She was in Seattle, Washington. Her destination-Forks.

She smiled at Mr. Brock. "Thank you, sir. I'll owl you with any questions."

He nodded. "I appreciate you accepting the job. Jack here will lead you to your car. Good luck, Miss Granger. I look forward to working with you."

"And you, Mr. Brock."

She shook his pale, clean hands, deciding that he wasn't trustworthy. Just by hands she could tell anything about a person.

She followed Jack out of the building and out into a parking lot. She thanked the man and got into the new car, setting off for the next year of her life.

...

Hey, guys! Well, I hope you enjoyed my first cross-over! Please review and let me know what you thought! I'll have something new posted soon! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**...**

**"What the caterpillar calls the end the rest of the world calls a butterfly."-**_**Lao Tzu**_

**...**

Hermione had a bit of trouble spying out her new residence. All of the number plates on the houses were nearly worn off completely.

Eventually she pulled over and asked someone for directions.

"Pardon me," she said, pulling up next to two boys about her age, one rather tall, the other shorter and very muscled. Neither were wearing a shirt, just a pair of cut-offs and tennis shoes.

The shorter one gave her a grin like he believed he was irresistible. "Hey, there. You're not from around here, are you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "What gave me away?"

He laughed. The other boy spoke this time. "Can we help you?" he asked politely.

"Yes, er...I was wondering if you knew how I could get to this house? I'm afraid I'm a little bit lost." She handed the taller boy the address.

"Sure, that's Charlie Swan's place," he said. "Everyone knows him. What business do you have with him?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm staying with him for the next year," Hermione replied. "For my job."

The shorter one rose an eyebrow. "Police officer?"

She shook her head. "Private Detective."

His eyes grew wide. "How old are you?" he exclaimed.

"Seventeen," she replied. "Schooling's a little different in England. Anyways, would you mind directing me to Mr. Swan's home?"

"Sure!" said the short one. "Mind if we hop in? We're headed in that direction, anyways."

Hermione was feeling trusting today and nodded. "Of course. Hop in."

"Thanks!" The burly one got in the front, the tall, slender one in the back.

"I'm Quill," said the one in the front.

"Embry," said the one in the back.

"Hermione Granger," Hermione replied with a smile.

Quill grimaced. "Sheesh. That's kind of a mouthful. Got any nicknames?"

Hermione avoided the many critical and crude names she had received over the years, favouring "Mione" over the rest.

"My-oh-nee," said Quill. "Easy enough."

Hermione nodded. "It was given to me by my ex," she replied. "He thought it was a mouthful, too. It just kind of stuck."

"You don't sound upset about it," Quill said. "Turn left here."

Hermione turned and shrugged. "Viktor and I are still good friends."

Quill nodded. "Where are you from, exactly?"

"England, of course," she replied, avoiding specifics. "And yourself?"

"We live on the Quileute reservation just a ways that way," Quill responded.

"Fascinating," Hermione replied. "Do many people live there?"

"Nah, just a handful of families," he said. "Turn here. Hey, where did you get this clunker? It's a piece of crap. Needs to be checked out, I think."

Hermione shrugged. "I just got it today. It's from work."

"I hope it'll make it to Charlie's..." Quill replied. "And it's just down the road."

"I'll take a look at it when I get settled in," Hermione replied.

"This house is his," Quill said, pointing.

Hermione pulled in and came to a complete stop, shutting off the car. "Thanks, you two," Hermione said gratefully. "I never would have made it without you guys!"

"No problem," Quill said, grinning.

"I wish I had something to repay you with..." she replied, frowning slightly.

Quill shrugged. "You'll probably see us around. Maybe you'll think of something."

Embry, who had been pretty silent until now, flicked Quill on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Quill exclaimed, bringing his hand to the previously attacked area.

Embry smiled politely. "You don't have to pay us back. We were glad to help. Good luck with your job."

He got out of the car, followed by Quill, who was grumbling about nobody having respect for him.

"I'll see you around," Hermione said, smiling.

"Yeah," Embry replied, smiling back.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione spun around to see the man who was supposedly Charlie standing in the doorway.

"Hey, boys!" Charlie shouted to the two at the end of the drive. "What are you here for?"

"Just helping the lady find her way," Quill replied. "But we gotta be going. See you, Charlie. Bye, Mione."

"Bye," she said, turning back to Charlie. "And you must be Mr. Swan. I'm Hermione Granger, pleased to meet you."

Charlie grinned. "Call me Charlie."

Hermione returned his grin. "Then call me Hermione."

"Will do." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "All of your stuff arrived yesterday. I put it in my daughters old bedroom."

"Oh, won't she want to use it when she visits?" Hermione said, pulling her bag from the car, along with the keys.

He shook his head. "She doesn't visit, not since she married the Cullen boy. But he lives around here, so I'm allowed to visit them."

Hermione realised, then. "Is your daughter Isabella Cullen?"

Charlie looked surprised. "She is. How did you...?"

"Charlie, were you told what my job is, exactly?"

He shook his head. "I know you're a witch, and a Private Detective..."

Hermione glanced around. "Let's finish this inside. I don't want to be overheard."

"Oh, right," Charlie said. "Here, let me take your bag."

"Thank you."

Once inside, Charlie sat Hermione down at the table and gave her a cup of tea. "They told me it's your favourite."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, it is. Now, about my job. Well, my previous job. I worked for the Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Head of the Being Division. What this entails is that I am to regulate all movement of magical beings, Vampires included. I was aware the moment your daughter was transformed into one of these creatures."

Charlie nodded vaguely. "So you know all about 'em, then? Do you know about the Werewolves?"

Hermione had to keep herself from laughing. Who told him they were werewolves?

"Actually, they are something called shape-shifters," Hermione replied. "And yes, but only recently. Shape-shifters are supposed to be extinct."

"'Sat right?" Charlie shook his head. "Well, them two boys you were talking to, the ones who brought you here-"

"Were shape-shifters, I know," Hermione replied. "I could tell. There are a lot of outward signs of a shape-shifter, especially on the newer ones."

Charlie nodded. They sat in a silence for a moment before Charlie stood. "Well, would you like a tour?"

Hermione smiled and got to her feet. "Yes, thank you. That would be lovely."

Charlie grinned. "That accent of yours is just too much." He shook his head.

Hermione laughed and followed him as he showed her the different rooms in the house.

"And this here is your room," he said when they'd made it through the final hallway. "I haven't touched any of the stuff besides moving it all up here. I got clean bedding to put on there if you don't have your own, and the dressers and closet are all empty, so feel free to use those as well."

Hermione nodded. "Thank you very much. It was very kind of you to take me in."

He shrugged. "I guess I'm one of the only ones around that doesn't live on the reservation who knows about both Vampires and were-shape-shifters. Telling me the rest wasn't really a threat on account of I don't really tell people much of this stuff, in case they think I'm loony."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry. You're completely sane. Most mug-people do go a little bonkers when they learn about this kind of stuff. You seem to be taking it rather well."

He shrugged. "I'll leave you to it, then. Want to go to my buddy's for supper tonight? I don't do much cooking. My daughter always cooked for me."

"If you want, I could cook for you," Hermione said. "I've been cooking for my brothers for years."

"Brothers?"

"Well, friends," Hermione corrected. "But they're practically my brothers."

Charlie shrugged again. "If you don't mind, I guess. I mean, you are a guest..."

"I don't mind at all," Hermione said, smiling.

Charlie grinned. "Good. We'll start tomorrow, then. My buddy Billy Black wanted to meet you, so he invited us over for supper."

"Er, I suppose, if he doesn't mind."

"Good, then we'll leave in about an hour."

Hermione smiled. "Sure."

Charlie stood awkwardly in the doorway before he left, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione chuckled to herself. He had pale hands, ones that appeared accustomed to a moderate amount of work. He was trustworthy, and nice to boot. She wouldn't have a problem living with him for the next year.

...

Hey! This story had a lot more feedback than I'd expected. Thanks for that! I hope I can keep up with you guys and your needs. ^^ This was an introductory type of chapter, kind of boring, but necessary. I'm pretty sure you'll like where it goes eventually.

Please review if you've got the time! ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hands 3

If you didn't notice, by now Charlie know all about Vampires and shape-shifters. Disregard the Volturi or whatever. :) Also, if I get some stuff wrong around the Twilight plot, please don't judge me. I haven't read the books in three years. ^^

**...**

"**We sometimes encounter people, even perfect strangers, who begin to interest us at first sight, somehow suddenly, all at once, before a word has been spoken."- **_**Fydor Dostoevsky**_

**...**

It didn't take long for Hermione to put away her clothes. Everything else she rather liked keeping close by in her favourite beaded bag. She was directed to the shower by Charlie, washing and drying her hair before changing into a neat pair of jeans and an old button-up shirt.

She returned to her bedroom, hearing a soft scratching sound on the window. Pulling back the curtains, she found an owl. She let him inside quickly, searching desperately for a treat for the poor thing.

"Aw, poor little Pig," she said. "Why would they send you on such a long journey? You're so small...I guess Ron said he would write me every day, didn't he. You got a letter for me, Pig?"

He hopped up and down a couple of times, and Hermione untied a letter from his leg. She gave him a couple of treats to munch on while she read and replied to the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Is it too soon to write? I hope not. I wouldn't want to be a bother._

_Do you like where you live? Are the people nice? You haven't met anyone yet, have you? Be careful when it comes to American blokes. You never know with that lot. Harry and I want to know all about him before he becomes serious._

_Speaking of Sirius, he misses you. He said he was upset he didn't get to tease you one last time before you left. I rather think the man fancy's you, the way he goes on._

_Anyways, I wanted you to know that I broke up with Lavender again. This time is for sure. I think._

_Well, enjoy your stay in America. And please...I know it might not matter to you, but it does to me. Please reply._

_I miss you,_

_Ron_

Hermione sighed and pulled out a roll of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink.

_Dear Ronald,_

_It's not too soon. I miss you, too. _It wasn't a lie. Hermione missed him more than she missed anyone else. _You could never be a bother._

_Don't worry. The people are plenty friendly. It's probably too soon to say, but those that I've met have been very kind to me. I'll be careful, and you two will be the first to know anything._

_Sirius is silly. He doesn't fancy anybody, I'm sure of it._

_Why would you do that, Ron? She loves you, doesn't she? _Really she was only upset that he left her for Lavender, and now the two weren't even together. It hurt a little.

_I'll always reply._

_I still love you, even if you don't love me anymore._

_Love, Hermione_

"I'm sorry I'm sending you all of the way back, Pig," she said. "Here, hold still."

After she tied the letter to his leg, she aimed her wand at the little guy and gave him increased strength and speed, at least until he reached Ron. She sent him on his way, watching him fly off over the clouds.

Hermione made sure she looked presentable for meeting new people and then descended the staircase. Charlie was in the recliner, watching something loud, something that sounded like sports, on the television. He nodded at her when he saw her at the bottom of the stairs. "Ready to go?"

She nodded. "Sure, I'm ready."

They drove to the reservation in Charlie's police cruiser. Billy Black was sitting out on his front porch in his wheelchair, waiting for them. He waved as they approached, a hard stare on his face.

"You're Hermione Granger, from the ministry?"

Hermione paused in shaking his hand, glancing at Charlie and back at him. "How do you know about the ministry?"

"They contacted me a few years back, when the boys started changing," Billy replied, finally smiling and dissipating all of the awkward tension around the fact that Hermione couldn't see what he felt about her under that hard stare. "They wanted to ask me about the old legends surrounding the shape-shifters."

"Oh, right!" Hermione exclaimed. "I thought your name sounded a bit familiar, but I accounted it to the fact that the Black family is very powerful in our world, and one of my very close friends is a Black. You're listed as William Black. The Quileute Legends. Yes, I was required to read them for my job. Right. Very nice to meet you, Mr. Black."

"Call me Billy," he replied.

Hermione smiled. "Billy."

"Come on inside," he said. "Dinner's on the table."

Charlie pushed the wheelchair, Hermione following closely behind.

"Where's Jacob at, Billy?" Charlie asked as they moved through the house. Whatever was on the table smelled amazing.

"Out with the pack," Billy replied. "Said something about needing to set up new times for rounds, considering he rejoined the full pack."

Charlie nodded. "Hermione, Jacob is Billy's son. He's a few months older than you, I think. He's one of two alphas in the wolf pack."

"Fascinating," Hermione replied.

"He should be home in about an hour or so," Billy said. "You'll meet him eventually."

"I'm sure," Hermione replied.

The conversation was very lively through their chicken dinner. They managed to cover Harry Potter and Voldemort, Hogwarts, and the war, including the Horcrux hunt, in just two hours.

Charlie and Hermione were just about to leave when the front door was thrown open.

"Dad, what's Charlie doing here?"

Hermione turned in her seat to see a tall, muscular, very tired looking boy lumbering inside. He didn't notice Hermione right away, as he was practically walking with his eyes closed. He was shirtless, just like the other boys from the reservation had been. It made sense, Hermione knew, since the body temperatures of shape-shifters shot up well above the norm.

"He was bringing over that ministry girl, the one who's going to be living with him," Billy replied. "I invited them over for dinner. Say hi to Hermione Granger."

It happened. His brown eyes met hers, and time stopped. Hermione knew just what was happening, she could see it in his eyes, and she couldn't stop it. His back straightened. He appeared wide awake now. His eyes were wide, and didn't move from Hermione's face.

Hermione needed to break how awkward this moment had become. She got to her feet and moved around the chair, thrusting her hand into Jacob's.

"Pleased to meet you, Jacob," Hermione said. "I'm Hermione Granger. I'll be living with Charlie for the next year or so."

He didn't say anything for several moments. He just stared at her hand as if it were God.

Finally, he looked back at her face. "I too am-" he stopped and shook his head, snickering to himself. "Sorry," he said, a calmer, amused look on his face. "I don't know what came over me. I'm Jacob Black. It's very nice to new you, Hermione. I'm sure we'll get along nicely."

She returned his smile, feeling very uncomfortable. "Quite."

"Well, we really oughta be going," Charlie said, standing. "Thanks for dinner, Billy."

Hermione finally ripped her hand away from Jacob and pulled her eyes from his. She smiled politely at Billy. "Yes, thank you. It was delicious."

"Wonderful talking to you, Hermione," Billy said. "Feel free to stop by any time you want. I'd like to hear more about this great Black family."

Hermione nodded. "Sirius Black would be flattered to know you want to know more about him." She turned back to the boy still staring at her. "Goodbye, Jacob."

He sighed and smiled. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Hermione was caught in his gaze for another moment or two before she managed to pull from him and follow Charlie out to the police cruiser.

"That was weird," Charlie said. "I've never seen Jacob act so unconfident before. I wonder what's gotten into him."

Hermione shrugged. "He seemed tired, I suppose."

But Hermione knew exactly what had happened, and she wasn't sure how she felt about that.

...

Please review! ^^ If you get the chance, of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! This chapter has been rewritten. ^^

...

Hello! I'm back again. I have one note to make-Renesmee was born in this story, but Jacob never imprinted on her. Obviously. :)

...

Jacob was beat. He wasn't sure he'd be able to make it the rest of the way home. Tonight hadn't just been a little meeting to rearrange times and such. It had been full-blown fighting practise. Sure, it had been loads of fun, but piling that on top of the fact that he hadn't slept in nearly five days because he'd been spending so much time with Bella and Renesmee meant he felt like curling up in his bed and sleeping like a rock for the rest of his immortal life. He trudged down the street alone, having left Quill, Seth and Embry off at their houses. He was nearly to his yard when he saw Charlie's police cruiser in the driveway.

It wasn't that strange, but it was nearly ten, so he was a bit concerned that something might have happened to him. Or maybe Bella, as he hadn't been able to see her that day.

He jogged to the door, using up the last of his strength before slumping inside.

"Dad, what's Charlie doing here?"

There was a strange tingle in the air, one he didn't understand, but one he sort of liked. It was like the room was pulling him in, in a strange sort of way.

"He was bringing over that ministry girl, the one who's going to be living with him," his dad replied as he took a few steps into the room. "I invited them over for dinner. Say hi to Hermione Granger."

It happened. The world was gone, and she was there. He couldn't even remember her name, wasn't sure he was even able to pronounce it, but it didn't matter, because it was the prettiest name ever introduced to this planet. There came the steel bonds. He could feel them. She was there, he was here. As long as she was there, he'd stay here. He wasn't going anywhere as long as she was here, and if she was ever gone, so would he be, too.

She started speaking, but he didn't understand. All he could concentrate on was her beautiful voice, the name she introduced herself as-Hermione-and the beautiful way she said his name, with that wonderful accent of hers. Her hand was in his. It was so soft, the softest thing he'd ever felt.

He finally realised that he should say something. He looked at her face. "I too am-"

That didn't make any sense. He realised he should probably make a better impression if he ever wanted this thing he was feeling to go anywhere. He snickered at how stupid he was being. So this was what it felt like. He shook his head. "Sorry," he replied, sounding a little more competent. "I don't know what came over me. I'm Jacob Black. It's very nice to meet you, Hermione. I'm sure we'll get along nicely."

Her smile was like being struck be a rainbow. "Quite."

Jacob couldn't seem to look away from her big, wonderful eyes.

"Well, we really oughta be going." Charlie stood up from his seat. "Thanks for dinner, Billy."

Jacob's heart went with her as she pulled her hand away from his. She turned away from him, towards Billy. "Yes, thank you," she said in that pretty voice as Jacob shoved his empty hands into his pockets. "It was delicious."

"Wonderful talking to you, Hermione," Billy said. "Feel free to stop by any time you want. I'd like to hear more about this great Black family."

Hermione nodded and Jacob noticed how crazy her hair was. It was gorgeous. "Sirius Black would be flattered to know you want to know more about him." She turned back to Jacob and her gaze was like being punched in the stomach. "Goodbye, Jacob."

He sighed, smiling stupidly, he knew. "Goodbye, Hermione."

She watched him a moment or two before she followed Charlie out the door.

"Dad, I'm going to marry that girl."

Billy grinned. "Go for it, son."

...

Hermione stayed up nearly all night that night. She told herself it was so she could begin reading all of the information given to her by Mr. Brock, but most of it just went through her brain without comprehension. She'd been reading the same sentence on shape-shifters for ten minutes before she, with a sigh, finally decided to leave this task for morning and go to sleep. All she could think about was that boy, that Jacob Black, and the fact that she knew she was never going to get away from him. He'd imprinted on her and that meant trouble for her. How was she going to explain this to Ron?

She shook her head and lifted her blankets, curling up beneath the quilt Mrs. Weasley had given her for her birthday last year. It smelled like the Weasley home still, and her stomach clenched. She was all alone in America, and about to be pursued by a shape-shifter she barely new. She sighed. Here we go.

...

It was the middle of the night, but it didn't matter. Leeches don't sleep.

Jacob trotted towards the big house in the middle of the woods and was greeted at the door by Edward.

"She's in the cottage," Edward said, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She's not going to be very happy about this."

Jacob smirked. "She knows she won't be able to change it. Why do you think I'm telling her?"

Edward shrugged. "You don't even know why you're telling her."

Jacob shrugged, too, and looked away. "I guess I kind of owe it to her."

Edward nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to her."

Jacob ran around the outside of the house and paused before entering the cottage. He ran his hands through his rapidly re-growing hair.

"Come in, Jake."

He smiled to himself. He couldn't sneak up on her anymore, could he?

He slowly opened the door and entered, closing it behind him. Bella was sitting in a rocking chair, slowly rocking Renesmee back and forth.

"Hey, Bells," Jacob said, taking a seat in front of her.

She smiled, then frowned. "What's wrong, Jake?"

"I've got some news..." he replied, not looking her in the eye. "I'm just not entirely sure how you're going to take it."

"Oh?" she said, standing to place Renesmee in her little cradle. "You can tell me anything, Jake. Go ahead."

"Well...I kinda..." he sighed. "Did Charlie tell you about that girl from the ministry of magic?"

"Yeah, he asked if it was okay if she used my old bedroom," Bella replied. "She's apparently a war hero from wherever she's from."

It didn't surprise Jacob. Hermione was amazing.

He nodded. "Right. Well, I met her today."

"Is she nice?"

"Oh, incredibly!" Jacob exclaimed. "And beautiful. And that voice...wow..."

A hand flew to Bella's mouth, her eyes were wide.

"What?" Jacob asked, staring at her from the floor.

"You imprinted?"

Was he really that obvious? He got to his feet, still refusing to look Bella in the eye. He shoved his hands into his pockets. "Yeah."

"I want to meet her."

"Now, Bells-"

"I'll be nice," Bella replied, placing her hands on her hips. "I just want to make sure she's worthy of you."

"But it's not like-"

She laughed quietly. "Calm down, Jacob. I know you can't help it, okay? I just want to know her."

Jacob nodded. "Okay. But keep in mind...I've said a total of 29 words to her."

"You...counted."

"I keep going over every last word..."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Go visit her or something!"

"It's 3 am," Jacob replied.

"In the morning, then," Bella replied. "But I think Edward wants to come back in now..."

Jacob nodded. "Fine. Bye, Bells." He waved at the sleeping Renesmee. "Goodnight, Nessie."

He bolted from the room, then, glad Bella took it well, and hoping that when he dropped by Charlie's tomorrow that things would go well.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi! If you didn't reread chapter 4, you're going to be very lost, so I suggest you do. ^^

...

Hermione finished reading all of the information and all about her new job by breakfast the next morning. It was easy-all of the information was about all of the magical happenings in this area of Forks, Washington. Her job was to figure out why so much went on here and to gain more knowledge on the Vampires and the shape-shifters.

That would be no problem for her, she figured. It couldn't be that difficult. She already had several theories simmering in her mind by the time Charlie entered the kitchen.

"Hey, there, Hermione," he said. "You're up awfully early."

"Oh, good morning, Charlie," she replied, setting down the paper she'd been reading over furiously. "Got plans for the day?"

He shrugged. "I had some plans to go fishing with a friend of mine later this afternoon. Would you like to come with?"

"No, thanks," Hermione replied, smiling politely. "I don't fish much, and I need to do a little bit of investigating for my job."

"Right, right," Charlie said, sitting down in front of her with a mug of coffee in his hands.

"Would you like me to make some breakfast?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet.

"Only if you don't mind..." Charlie replied hesitantly.

"Not at all, I'd be glad to," Hermione responded, smiling and heading to the refrigerator. "How do you like your eggs?"

...

Hermione planned to go back over to Billy's after breakfast to discuss a few things she'd read the night before.

"Bye, Charlie!" Hermione called as she stepped outside. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, Hermione!" Charlie called from the living room.

She shut the door and pulled her jacket up over her head, groaning at the downpour that soaked her on the short walk to her car. She shook out her hair once inside and started her little car, backing out of the driveway and attempting to remember the direction to Billy's.

She just hoped she wouldn't run into Jacob. She wasn't ready to face him yet. Sure, maybe he hadn't imprinted on her. Maybe he was just a really weird kid. But she didn't want to take any chances. And if she did run into him, she decided it was best that she didn't mention anything. She'd leave it to him to tell her what fate had gone and done.

Hermione was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the temperature gauge rapidly going up on her dashboard. She didn't realise anything was wrong until there was a loud sound and her car suddenly stopped, smoke seeping from the sides of the front end of the car.

"Bloody hell," she grumbled, tucking her hair behind her ears before she threw off her jacket and went out into the angry storm. She threw open the front of the car and watched as steam poured out, burning hot. She got out of the way and just stared. She had no idea what to do, and this didn't look pretty. Or cheap.

"Hey, are you alright over there?"

Hermione spun around and saw two familiar people lumbering towards her.

"Quill, Embry!" she said as they jogged towards her. "What are you doing out in this storm?"

"Walking home from a friend's house," Quill replied, giving her a grin. "What are you doing?"

Hermione groaned. "It seems you were right about this car being a clunker. It broke down and I haven't the foggiest idea what could be wrong with it."

Quill peeked inside. "I don't even know where to start. This thing is practically totalled."

"I guess I'll have to take it to a shop..."

"Whoa, don't do that!" Quill exclaimed. "No, just take it to our buddy's house. Yeah, he's a pro. He's got a whole set up in his shed."

"And he'd do it for what I can afford?" Hermione asked nervously.

Embry laughed. "For pretty girls he does it for free."

Hermione smiled. Then she frowned. "But how will we get it there?"

"Easy," Quill replied, smirking. "You've got two strong men in your presence, don't you?"

He and Embry made their way to the back of the car and proceeded to push it along as if it were nothing. Hermione walked beside them, wishing she could help but settling with watching them work.

"So," she said conversationally. "How long have you two been able to shape-shift?"

Quill lost his footing and slipped, face-planting in the mud. Embry tripped over Quill and hit his head on the back bumper.

Hermione could barely contain her laughter. "Sorry!" She laughed. "I guess I shouldn't have sprung that on you like that."

"Geez!" Quill exclaimed, standing up. He shook his head, then narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about it?"

"It's my job to know," she replied carelessly, helping Embry to his feet.

"Private Detective..." Embry stated as they began to push the car again. "Is that what you're investigating?"

"That and the other magical beings in the area," Hermione replied, looking around.

"How many are there?" Quill replied, shocked.

"Oh, plenty," Hermione replied. "Shape-shifters, wizards and witches, Unicorns, Centaurs, I've heard of a few Phoenixes, a werewolf recently passed through...oh, and quite a few vampires live around here. Do you happen to know the Cullen coven? I've heard they're your enemies."

"Yeah, they are," Quill spat. "Damn leeches. But we fought with them against an army of Newborns. Or have you heard of that, too?"

"Oh, I've heard," Hermione replied. "It's my job to hear. So is it correct to assume that you're not friendly with them?"

"None of us but Jacob and Seth," Embry replied. "They left the pack a while back to protect Bella Cullen. I'm sure you've heard of her?"

Hermione managed to catch up after the name "Jacob." "I have."

"Well, they rejoined the pack, but those two still visit the Cullens regularly. I guess Jacob and Edward still hate each other, but their okay with the rest of them."

Hermione shook her head. "That's not natural. The Quileute shape-shifters were created for the sole purpose of destroying the Vampires. They shouldn't be friendly like that."

"It's probably on account a Jake's got the hots for Bella," Quill said with a smirk.

Hermione had to remind herself to keep walking.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Quill replied. "It's pathetic, really, his little crush. But I think he's gotten over it since Bella had the leech's kid. Now they're just kind of really good friends. He's still crushing on her deep down, though."

"Is that right?" Hermione replied, looking ahead of the two boys.

"Yup," Quill said, popping his lips on the "p." "Well, here we are. Jacob's place."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Wait, HE'S your mechanic friend?"

"Yeah," Quill replied. "Why? Is there a problem?"

"Er...no..." Hermione replied. "I was just...it's just weird because I was coming over to see Billy anyways."

"Oh..." Quill replied. "Well, that's perfect, then! You can go in and see him while Jake works on your car."

"No, she can't."

Hermione jumped, squinting to find Jacob lumbering out of the shed, wiping oil from his hands on a dirty cloth. He smiled. "Billy just left."

"That's too bad," Hermione replied. "Well, I guess I'll call Charlie and have him come pick me up..."

"Nonsense!" Jacob replied. "Come on in the shed. Is this yours?"

"Yup!" Quill said. "We found her stranded just off a ways. Have you met before?"

Jacob nodded. "Last night."

Hermione watched Jacob carefully. He turned around and returned to the shed as Quill and Embry pushed her car inside. He didn't seem to be acting as weird as he had last night. That gave Hermione a huge sense of relief. Maybe she'd imagined the whole thing and worried herself over nothing?

Godric, she hoped so.


	6. Chapter 6

_**PLEASE READ SO I DON'T REPEAT MYSELF.**_

Hello! ^^ I've got some more questions to answer, don't I?

First question: This is set right after the Volturi came, but as you probably noticed, things are a bit different from the actual story-line, such as Jake never imprinting on Renesmee, Charlie knowing everything about Vampires and werewolves, and because I've decided to keep Harry Clearwater alive just because I can. And for Harry Potter, I've kept Sirius Black alive because I always do because I can. I like to prove that when I write fanfiction, as long as I put a disclaimer I can do whatever the heck I want. :)

Second question: Jake did not imprint on Renesmee. End of story.

Third question: Sam and Jacob have now formed one pack. I can't remember if that happened in the book...I think so...where Jacob and Sam were BOTH Alpha's? Well that's what happened here. :)

Fourth question: everyone really already knows that they're shap-shifters and not werewolves. I felt no need to restate that.

If you have any other questions that don't relate to these, feel free to ask! ^^

...

"Here, you can put these on."

Hermione looked up from towelling off her hair to see Jacob dropping a pair of pants and a flannel shirt on the table beside her.

"No, thank you," she replied. "I'm fine."

He wasn't budging, she could tell. "You'll get sick. I think you should get out of those wet clothes."

"No, really," she insisted. "I'm a lot tougher than I look, honest!"

"Please put them on?" Jacob begged. "I'll kill myself of you get sick."

For some reason, it seemed as if he wasn't lying. Hermione sighed. "Fine. I'll put your bloody clothes on. Where should I change?"

"Back there," Jacob replied, jerking his thumb to the back of the shed, where a curtain was set up. Behind the curtain Hermione found a bunch of car parts and a few pictures. They were all pictures of Jacob and some girl, one with brown hair, brown eyes, and a tight, upset face. She didn't look happy, not even when she smiled.

Hermione wandered out from behind the curtain in her far too big clothes, the legs of the pants and her sleeves rolled up to allow her to walk. She had also pulled back her wet hair to keep it out of her face by this time.

"Hey, Mr. Black-"

He laughed as he poked around inside her car. "Just call me Jake."

"-Jake, then," Hermione continued. "Who's the girl in this picture?"

He glanced up, not even needing to see the picture to know who it was. "That's an old friend of mine."

"Is it Isabella Cullen?"

He dropped a wrench, narrowly avoiding his toe. "Yeah, it is. How did you...?"

"She looks different from the pictures I had sent to me at the ministry," Hermione said absently, thumbing through the stack.

"She's a bloodsucker, now," Jacob said bitterly. "They all look different. Creepy eyes and unnatural movement and all. She used to have the prettiest eyes...now they're either blood red or black or ugly yellowish puke colour."

Hermione chuckled. "You sound kind of bitter."

"I am!" Jacob exclaimed. He cleared his throat, giving Hermione a strange look. "But-uh...I'm getting over it, so it's alright."

Hermione laughed once, very softly, very quietly, very nostalgically. "I wish I knew how to do that. Get over someone, I mean."

"Oh, yeah?" Jacob asked awkwardly, returning his attention to the car. "Who-uh...Who...?"

"My ex-boyfriend," Hermione said. "Ron. We were best friends all through school and started dating when we won the war-you knew about the war, correct?"

Jacob nodded, finding it hard to listen to her so upset. Especially about a boy.

"Well, he dumped me for one of his old girlfriends," Hermione sighed. "And yesterday he wrote me and told me he dumped her." She sighed again. "And to think I only took this job so I could get away from their stupid relationship."

They sat in silence a couple of moments as Jacob tampered with something under the hood of her car.

She suddenly laughed. Jacob gave her a curious look, a slow smile spreading across his face. "What's funny?"

"I really can't believe I just told all of this to a perfect stranger!"

He chuckled. "We're not strangers, really. I mean, I know your name, you know my name, this is our second encounter..."

"Hey, Jake, we got that stuff you wanted us to get." It was Quill. He entered the shed, followed right after by Embry. "Looking sexy, Mione," he said, pointing his fingers at her as soon as he set down the paper bag filled with car items on the ground.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Er, thanks, Quill." She shook her head. "So, er, Jake? When do you think my car will be fixed?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. Maybe about a week?"

"A week?" she asked incredulously. "Oh, no. No, no, no. See, I need that car. I'll have no way to get to work, or to investigate!"

"Even if I worked non-stop, the soonest I could have it done is three days," he shook his head. "I'm really sorry, Hermione..."

She slapped the pictures down into her lap and groaned. "I guess I could walk. And all of that running from Death Eaters increased my speed by at _least _three minutes less in a mile..."

"Death _eaters_?" Jacob said. Then he shook his head. "No. Don't be ridiculous! I'll drive you places."

"Look, Jake," Hermione said, also shaking her head. She stood. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, because I really do, but I know how you feel about the Cullens and-"

"It doesn't matter," Jacob replied, this time a little less enthusiastic. "I'd be glad to."

"B-but..." Hermione sounded a little exasperated. "You're already fixing my car! I need to pay you back..."

He shrugged. "Let me take you out to dinner and we'll call it even."

"Pardon?"

Jake grinned. "Come on...you know you want to!"

She sighed. "If it's the only thing you'll accept..."

Jacob's grin widened. "Yup."

She put her hands up defensively. "Just as acquaintances."

"I'm insulted," Jacob said, still smiling. "I think we should at least go as friends."

She rolled her eyes. "Friends, then."

Quill high-fived Jacob. "Yeah!" he exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head. "I'm going to go call Charlie. Can I borrow your phone?"

...

Short, but I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. :/

But I hope you liked it anyways! I don't think I'll rewrite it if I messed up this time, though. I'll just work around it. :)

Please let me know what you thought! All of your feedback is really encouraging! I've never had so many alerts and favourites on a story before. One second I'll have fourteen, I'll get back from school and have 28! True story!

I love you all! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Back! ^^ Sorry for the long wait... *grimace*  
><strong>~*~<br>When you feel cold and warm at the same time,  
>when you read over the same line for the tenth time,<br>when your heart and thoughts somehow appear to rhyme,  
>and when a simple name conquers your whole mind,<br>then you are in deep trouble my friend... you are in what they call, "love".  
>- Philippos Aristotelous<br>~*~**  
>Hermione walked back out to the garage and returned Jacob's umbrella to him. She sighed and sat down to watch him work some more.<br>"Is Charlie okay with you staying for a while?"  
>"Oh, yes," Hermione said. "He's fine with it. I'm just a little upset because I promised to cook him supper tonight."<br>"I'm sorry about that," Jacob said. "There might still be time by the time you get back."  
>"He was going to order a pizza, actually," Hermione replied. "It's alright. Where'd Quill and Embry go?"<br>"Ah, they've probably left. They have a really short attention span."  
>Hermione smiled and nodded. The seemed the type.<br>Hermione watched Jacob's hands as they worked. They were so rough and calloused, to show for the years and years of hard wear and tear on them. They were so large and toned. They were attached to large, muscled arms. But his hands...despite being rough, calloused, and oil stained, they were so beautiful, somehow. She could tell he was a great friend. She could tell he was very dedicated as well. And he liked what he did. Also, he picked his fingernails when he was nervous. That was obvious.  
>"So..." Jacob said as he continued working.<br>Hermione uncomfortably tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ears, biting her lips as she did so. Had she been...admiring him?  
>Jacob cleared his throat. "So, you're a private detective?"<br>Hermione nodded.  
>"And a war hero?"<br>She laughed. I guess.  
>"And how old are you?"<br>She smiled. "Seventeen."  
>"What war lets seventeen year olds fight?"<br>"It was more like rebel work," Hermione replied. "It's kind of a long story..."  
>Jacob shrugged. "We've got kind of a lot of time.<br>And, for the second time in two days, she explained her life story, starting from the day of her best friend's birthday, all the way up through the death of he-who-must-not-be-named.  
>"That's-heh-" he shook his head. "That's quite the résumé."<br>Hermione smiled. "I guess. But anyone would have done it if they were in my position, right?"  
>"I'm not so sure I would have been brave enough to do all of that...it seems to me you're the only reason that Harry Potter was able to get as far as he did. He shouldn't get so much credit. It was you who had the brains of the machine."<br>Hermione laughed once. "Thanks for that, but without Harry, there wouldn't have even been a prophecy."  
>"And without you, there wouldn't have been any resolution to that prophecy. Without you, Harry wouldn't have had any idea of how to figure that prophecy out."<br>Hermione shrugged. "Whatever you say."  
>They were quiet for a few moments, the only sound the tinny sound of rain spattering on the roof, Jacob's clanking under the hood of her car, and their quiet breathing.<br>Jacob sighed and rubbed a wrist over his forehead. "It's getting kind of late, Hermione. Want me to drive you home?"  
>"Sure, thanks," she replied, standing. She reached inside her car to pull a few things out and then followed Jacob out into the rain, towards his car. They were nearly there when they heard a call from the house. Billy had arrived, and he was ready to talk to Hermione.<br>By the time Hermione and Jacob finally got to Charlie's house, the rain had stopped and the moon was high in the sky.  
>"So, would you mind bringing me to the Cullen's home tomorrow morning?"<br>Jacob nodded. "Sure thing."  
>"How does around eight sound?"<br>Jacob nodded. He wouldn't get much sleep, but did it matter if he got to spend more time with Hermione? No, he didn't think so.  
>It was a little creepy, he decided, that he was so obsessed with him while she was so incredibly awkward around him. He decided he should probably tell her what he'd done soon, before he screwed something up.<br>Hermione was opening the door, preparing to step out.  
>"Listen-Hermione-"<br>She blinked at him. "Yes?"  
>"I...-I...-"<br>"Yes...?"  
>He cleared his throat. "Good night. See you at eight."<br>She smiled. "Good night. Sleep well."

Sleep well...yeah, right. Like he was going to get any sleep at all. At least he didn't have patrols tonight. He wouldn't have gotten any rest.  
>He pulled into the driveway, shut off the car, and trudged up into the house. He was tired, he was in love, and he was confused. He had no idea what he should be doing right now. How long was long enough to wait before telling the imprintee that you've imprinted? Not knowing was killing him. It was awful. He needed someone to talk to, but he didn't really have anybody. He needed sleep.<br>He trudged towards his bedroom and flopped down on his too-small bed, and, despite what he'd previously thought, was out like a light.  
>His dreams were filled with frizzy hair, a British accent and a brilliant mind.<p>

Hermione sighed and glanced down at her watch once again. Quarter to nine. She shook her head and turned around to enter the house.  
>"Charlie?"<br>"Yeah?" he replied from the living room.  
>"Do you happen to have the phone number to the Black residence?"<br>Under normal circumstances, she would have simply apparated straight to the Cullen abode, but with such unstable magical boundaries and the closest wizarding hospital miles away, she worried what might happen if she splinched or wound up in some unknown location. So, she decided to call.  
>"Sure," he said. "It's the second number on the list on the fridge."<br>Hermione ran a finger across the old, crinkled page and found "Billy:" and then the number. She quickly dialed and put the phone to her ear, playing with the cord as it rang.  
>A groggy voice answered her. "'Lo?"<br>"Hello, this is Hermione Granger; may I ask who I'm speaking with?"  
>"Hermione?" It was obviously Jacob, now wide awake. He swore. "I'm sorry, I overslept! I'll be over in ten minutes, okay?"<br>Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Sure, Jake. I'll see you in ten minutes, then. Goodbye."  
>Jacob sighed as he listened to the dial tone. "Bye."<p>

…

There are no excuses for how long this update took. I give you full permission to yell at me and do whatever else you please. I mean, I went on my doc manager and noticed that chapter 6 was about to expire! In two days! They last 60 days, correct? Ugh, something is seriously wrong with me.

Well, review to encourage me to write more, if you've got the time! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**"If things start happening, don't worry, don't stew, just go right along and you'll start happening too."**

_**Dr. Seuss**_

Hey, people! Sorry for the wait…I'm so lazy...sorry…

…

Jacob threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt that smelled clean enough and was out the door in less than three minutes. He hopped in his car, threw it in reverse, and was speeding off towards Charlie's house within minutes.

_What a great way to start the day! _Jacob scolded himself. _And on the day you were going to start coming on a little stronger… the only thing that's going to be coming on strong is this awful dog smell…Even I can smell it! I need a shower…_

Jacob shook his head as he was pulling into Charlie's driveway. Hermione was standing on the front porch, tapping her foot impatiently. Jacob grinned sheepishly, getting out of the car to open her door for her.

"You smell awful," was Hermione's greeting as she slammed the door shut, not even allowing for him to do it for her.

Jacob grimaced. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to oversleep, honest."

Hermione sighed. "It's not a problem. We'll just have to make it a short visit. I've got to have a small write up sent to the ministry by tonight, so this can't be too long. And then you can go home and get rid of that dog smell."

Jacob grinned at her. "Right."

It was about a fifteen minute drive to the Cullen's home under normal circumstances, but the way Jacob was booking it, he cut their time down to ten minutes.

"I'm impressed," Hermione said, stepping out of the car and adjusting her hair to make herself look more business-like. "After you, Mr. Black."

Jacob nodded and took the first step towards the door. He wasn't surprised to see Edward standing at the front door. He had Renesmee latched around his waist. He wondered briefly where Bella was, but soon heard her voice and knew she was in the family room, asking what Edward was staring at.

"Cullen," Jacob acknowledged. "I've brought someone from the ministry."

Edward nodded. "We received your letter about a week ago. How do you do, Miss Granger?"

Hermione smiled politely at him as he opened the door for her. "Very well, Mr. Cullen. And yourself?"

"Everything is well," Edward replied, smiling softly. He was breathtaking. "And feel free to call me Edward."

Hermione nodded. "Of course. Then call me Hermione. Now, I hate to be rude, but I'm in a bit of a hurry…"

"Of course," said Edward. "Come on in."

He led her and Jacob into the house, down a hallway and into the family room.

Edward handed off Renesmee to Bella and gestured towards Hermione. "Everyone, this is Hermione Granger, a private detective from the Ministry of Magic. She's here to ask us some questions and update her file on us."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Exactly."

"File?" Asked Bella. "I don't understand."

Hermione turned her attention towards the strange girl. Hermione had read about her, and couldn't understand what might have possessed this girl to go through everything she did. Insisting upon becoming a vampire _and _giving birth to something so dangerous and nearly uncontrollable…she shook her head, remembering the strange girl's husband could read her mind.

"The Ministry of Magic regulates all of the magical beasts and creatures the world has to offer," she explained. "Any intelligent being is interviewed and kept a careful record of. It is my job to keep up with the file of the Cullen coven, along with several other groups of beings in the area."

"What's the Ministry of Magic?"

Hermione felt like laughing. This was why you didn't get involved with vampires. Things just got more and more complicated. "To you, we'd be like the kinder version of the Volturi, whose actions, may I point out, aren't entirely legal. We only allow them to carry on because they seem to be doing a fair job of keeping vampires in line, but it's our job to step in if we believe things are out of hand. Anyways, we're the biggest underground government on the planet. Now, I really don't have much time, and Carlisle here has had many visits from us, so if you have any further questions, I'm sure he wouldn't mind answering them…"

Carlisle smiled at her. "Good to see you again, Miss Granger. How is Mr. Potter?"

"As healthy as ever, sir. He's engaged, in fact."

"That's wonderful. Would you like to take a seat?"

Hermione nodded and sat down at a chair he pulled out for her, and then began rifling through a stack of papers that she procured from her bag. Jacob entered further from the doorway and sat down beside Hermione.

Bella caught his attention. She was mouthing "Is it her?"

Jacob could only nod and grin like an idiot.

Hermione asked very thorough questions. By the time she was finished, there was almost nothing she didn't know about this very off-kilter family.

"I have one last question," Hermione said as she shoved papers neatly back into her bag.

"Question away," replied Carlisle.

"It has come to the ministry's attention that a rather large amount of magical creatures are flocking to this area, specifically a ways in that direction." Hermione pointed out the window. "Do you know anywhere in that direction that you feel a strong urge to visit?"

"The meadow?" Bella said. She hadn't said very much since Hermione had sat down. It was a bit of a shock to hear her voice, which sounded quite a bit like bells.

"A meadow?" Hermione said. "Do you feel a strong sense of security about it?"

"Of course," Bella replied. "It's my and Edward's place. But ever since I've become a vampire, I've had a strange sort of attachment to it."

Jacob nodded. "I have no personal reasons to go there, but I know what she means. Recently, whenever I near there on my patrols, I get this weird feeling and want to stay there forever."

"That's just what I was looking for," Hermione said with a grin. This wouldn't be too hard at all. "Good. I'll check that out." She stood up, draping her bag over her shoulder.

"Thank you very much for your time," Hermione said to the Cullen family, who had all participated very nicely in the conversation. Well, all except Bella, who kept to herself, and Renesmee, who had slept the whole time.

"Not a problem," said Carlisle. He saw them to the door.

When Jacob and Hermione were back in the car, Jacob turned and gave her a grin.

Hermione retreated. "What?"

"So, you free tomorrow?"

She scrunched her eyebrows. "What are you on about?"

"You promised."

"What?"

"I'll see you at seven, then?"

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Did you already forget about our agreement?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"You promised to go on a date with me if I took you to the Cullen's! I sat through that entire three hours without making a single comment. That's a record! You owe me a dinner."

Hermione groaned. "Fine. Whatever. Tomorrow at seven, then. Just take me home."

Jacob couldn't help a triumphant grin. He was pretty sure he was getting along fine.

…

Hi! Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions. I'm open to suggestions and criticism, and even – gasp – praise. Bye! ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, I'm on break and I've got nothing to do and I've got my comfort foods (potato salad, bagels and ice tea, if you wanted to know), so I decided "What the heck?" And I opened a new document and here I am, about to give you the chapter you've all been probably waiting for I hope! ^^**

**Enjoy!**

…

"_**When love is not madness, it is not love."**_

_**Pedro Calderon de la Barca**_

…

"You've had the whole date talk with your own, parents, right?"

Hermione laughed and patted Charlie on the shoulder. "Yes, don't worry, I have. You don't have to put yourself through that again. And I would hardly call it a date. It's just a favour, really."

"A favour," Charlie stated. He'd heard the explanation before. "Right, then. He pickin' you up?"

Hermione nodded, taking a sip of her tea. She looked at Charlie across the table and realised she had really grown fond of this man in the past few days. It was nice to have someone resembling a father-figure again.

Charlie, who was looking out the window, was the first to notice that Jacob had arrived.

"Well, you better get on out there," said Charlie, standing up using the hand that wasn't holding a beer. "And Hermione?"

Hermione, who was half-way out the door, turned to give Charlie a questioning look.

"Don't hurt him, alright?" Charlie said. "He's like a son to me. And I know him well enough to know that he'll never hurt you."

Hermione smiled. "Of course. Goodbye, Charlie! I'll see you later tonight."

"Bye, then."

As Hermione shut the door, Charlie turned towards the inside of his house and took a sip of his beer.

_It must be hard, having his daughter not only leave him, but never be able to come back, _Hermione thought. Then Jacob was there, smiling and holding the door to his car open wide for her.

"Hey, Hermione," Jacob said with a wide grin.

"Jacob," Hermione said with a nod, sliding into the car. Jacob closed the door behind her and came around to get into the driver's seat.

"How was your day?" Jacob asked politely as he started up the car and backed out of the drive.

Hermione shrugged. "Well. I spent almost the whole day looking over notes and pouring over some books I brought from back home. It's really very fascinating. This has happened before, it seems. It's why so many wizards and witches practically swarm to the areas around Europe."

"Wow," Jacob said. "What is it? And why is it in America?"

"It's a substance in the soil, probably in that area in the woods you were telling me about," Hermione said. "For some reason, magical creatures are just _attracted _to it. Anyways, we shouldn't talk about work the whole time. How was your day?"

Jacob decided not to tell her that he did nothing except freak over what he was going to wear and say and that all he did was think about her. Instead, he said, "It was pretty good."

Hermione decided not to pry. "So, where are we going?"

Jacob grinned. "Oh, just…out."

Hermione gave Jacob a curious look, but decided not to ask. She'd let him have his fun.

After a little while of awkward small talk, their conversation began to pick up. Having just met, they found thousands of things to talk about. Opinions, music taste (Jacob was scared to death of Hermione's "Weird Sisters" CD), political stands (which was quite difficult, Jacob having absolutely no idea how the Ministry of Magic ran things), sports (after Hermione's explanation of Quidditch, Jacob was so mad he couldn't fly he swore), friends, family, and school days.

They were on topics of the future when Jacob pulled into a parking lot and the car came to a stop.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, straining her neck to find the name of the building.

"A restaurant," Jacob replied. "This is only stop one. I figured you were probably hungry."

Hermione nodded. "Sure."

They entered the restaurant together and were seated almost immediately. It was nice on the inside, and Hermione felt almost underdressed when she noticed that everyone was dressed casually, and it didn't really matter.

They sat at a table in the back. Hermione got tea and Jacob had a pop Hermione had never heard of.

They settled into a nice conversation while they waited for their meals to arrive.

"So, tell me more about the lives of shapeshifters," Hermione said, setting down her tea. "It all sounds so fascinating."

Jacob shrugged. "I guess. Where should I start?"

"Start with when you first found out you were able to shapeshift," Hermione asked, leaning forward.

"Hm…" said Jacob. "Well, at first I thought I was just sick. I felt awful. Really hot and like I had mono. I slept a lot and had this constant fever that just wouldn't seem to break. And I was really achy, but I just acquired that to the fact that I'd been growing so fast that in a matter of weeks I was almost six inches taller than before. And I got angry really easily, and I kept having these weird hallucinations. Finally, some of the elders heard what was going on and came in and explained everything. That was when I first changed. I didn't believe them, and they kept explaining these things to me like I were a stupid five-year-old, until finally, I got so mad that instead of being human, my clothes ripped off and I was a dog. I destroyed my bedroom just trying to get used to the body, and then I finally just jumped out of my window and ran off."

"Did you still feel sick?"

Jacob shook his head. "Not as a dog. Actually, being a wolf was a great relief. It was strange. Not as much to worry about, I guess. Anyways, I cooled off after a while, sort of, and managed to figure out how to turn back into a human. I was naked, of course, and I had to go back to my house with my head hung in shame just so I could get some clothes. I let them finish explaining things, and after that, we didn't really talk about much."

"Really," Hermione said.

Jacob nodded, and would have added more, but that was when the waitress came over with their meals, and Jacob didn't say anything more in front of her.

They didn't start talking about wolves again until a little while later, when they were walking off supper in a beautiful garden that Jacob had just somehow known Hermione would find gorgeous.

"Jacob, tell me one more thing about shapeshifters," Hermione said, tucking some hair behind her ear. She was already pretty sure on the subject, but felt like she had to ask, anyways.

"Anything," Jacob replied, and he reached for Hermione's hand. She was a little surprised, but didn't pull away.

"What is imprinting like?"

Jacob froze almost instantaneously, but shook his head and was able to compose himself enough to keep walking and form a half-sentence.

"Why d-do you ask?"

Hermione had been looking at his face to gauge his reaction, and was satisfied in knowing she had been correct. He had imprinted. She looked forward.

"Because I'm not stupid, Jacob," Hermione said, shaking her head. "I've known since it happened that you imprinted on me, and I couldn't stand seeing you trying to keep it a secret. I want you to face it."

Hermione stopped walking and dropped Jacob's hand, standing in front of him now. "Come on. Tell me now. Tell me what you've done."

Jacob wouldn't look at her. "You can't prove it."

"Oh, yeah?" They were standing on a bridge that was high over a stream. If Hermione were to fall over it, she would most certainly hit her head and be maimed in the least. She wouldn't let that happen, of course. She had her wand with her. But Jacob didn't know that. She moved to pull herself up onto the bridge and made like she was going to step off the side.

Jacob instantly pulled her back, holding her close and tight.

"That doesn't prove anything," Jacob said after a while, still hugging her close. "No one wants to watch someone kill themselves. Are you crazy?"

Hermione shook her head. "That may not prove anything, but the fact that you haven't let go of me yet almost does."

Jacob let go.

"Say it, Jacob. Tell me what you did."

He wouldn't look at her. "I imprinted." It was barely audible.

"Say it to my face!" Hermione exclaimed. "I don't want you to be ashamed of it. It's going to ruin your life if you don't tell me now and I end up back with Ron, ruining my own life! It'll be so painful when I move back home if you never tell me! Tell me!"

Jacob was almost glaring at her as he practically shouted, "Stop it, Hermione! If I get angry, I could hurt you!"

Hermione whipped out her wand. "Oh, yeah? Try me."

Jacob continued glaring, but finally, it died down. "Fine. I imprinted on you." His glare returned. "I imprinted!"

Hermione smiled. "There, was that so hard?" And she gave him a hug.

Jacob sighed, his rage dying down. Why couldn't he have just told her? What was holding him back? Probably his fear that if he finally admitted it, it would take Hermione's choice away. He didn't want that. But it was too late now. She'd forced it out of him.

"Gosh, I don't know how you're going to stand me," Hermione said, grinning as she pulled away. "Aren't I awful?"

Jacob couldn't help smiling. "The worst," he joked. Then he took her hand. "Let's go."

"Sure," Hermione replied.

Then she thought of something. What on Earth was she going to tell Ron and Harry?

…

**Hey! ^^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was fun writing Jacob all angry and Hermione all pushy. Leave a review if you want! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione had been staring at the blank piece of parchment all night, ever since Pig arrived with a letter for her. She had absolutely no idea how to explain what had happened to Ron. For inspiration, she turned to the letters she'd received from Harry and Ron.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How is America treating you? Sorry I haven't sent you anything in a while – I've been spending a lot of time with Ginny. Guess what? I finally proposed, and it worked out, just like you said it would! Thanks, Hermione._

_Ron's been really upset lately. Just like when he had that horcrux around his neck. I'm not really sure why, but I'm guessing it's pertaining to either you or Lavender. And since he told me that he was glad he was free of Lavender, and he even took me out for drinks to celebrate his leaving her, I'm just sort of assuming it's because of you. He either misses you or is in love with you…it's hard to tell. I think he's scared you'll meet someone and leave us forever. I told him that you'll always come back…was I right in saying that?_

_Well, I hope things are going well, and I hope you'll be home to visit soon._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Sighing dejectedly, Hermione ran a hand through her crazy hair and picked up a blank sheet of parchment and dipped her quill into her ink. Then she set out to answer Harry first.

_Hello, Harry!_

_I just _told _it would all work out okay! I'll be sending through a letter for Ginny as well. Congratulations! I promise you, everything will go perfectly._

_I'm sorry to hear this. You have no idea. I have no idea what to say to him, Harry…especially because I _did _meet someone. I didn't mean to, honest…he's a shapeshifter…and he imprinted on me. I have no choice in the matter! And even if I did…I think I'd go with Jacob, anyways._

_Harry, he's so wonderful! He's funny and charming in this way that he doesn't even try! He's beautiful and wonderful and I just can't contain myself when I'm around him. Harry…how am I supposed to tell him this? How on Earth will I manage to tell him? I need your honest advice, okay? I need help. I won't tell him until after you tell me what to do, and I'm trusting you to keep my secret. Okay?_

_Congratulations again, and I'll be waiting for your reply with baited breath._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She wrote something similar to Ginny, deciding that two opinions were better than one, and she assumed Harry and Ginny would be discussing this, anyways. Finally, she picked up Ron's letter to reread it.

_Hermione,_

_Life is so strange without you. I just can't get used to it. Could you visit? Or could I?_

_I miss you so much. Sometimes I can't even stand it. I dream about you all of the time. I keep thinking about how life was when we were together. Those were happy days, weren't they? I miss them._

_Did Harry tell you that he and Ginny are engaged? Will you be coming home for the wedding? I sure hope so – Ginny wanted me to tell you that you're the maid of honour, and me being the best man, we have a dance, don't we?_(Here, he inserted a sloppy smiley face).

_Reply soon, alright? I don't know how much longer I can go for without hearing from you. Maybe you could send me your new family's phone number and we could have a chat?_

_Love,_

_Ron_

Hermione took a deep breath and picked up her blank paper. Just as she'd told Harry, she didn't mention anything about Jacob.

_Dear Ronald,_

_It's nice to hear from you again!_

_Yes, they were happy times, weren't they? I miss you, too._

_Yes, he did tell me! That's wonderful, and of course I shall attend the wedding!_

_Don't worry; I'll call you in a few days, once things begin to settle down. Work has really picked up, and I've only got a small bit of time in which to compose this letter._

_I'll see you soon!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Then she quickly sealed all of the letters within envelopes, addressed them to the correct people, and then tied them to the leg of Pig, who took off into the night.

Then, spent, Hermione flopped down into her bed and curled up in a little ball. And, surprising herself, tears formed in her eyes. She was hoping that nothing like sixth year would ever happen again, but apparently, it had.

…

Hermione yawned herself awake the next morning, and, shoving her hair back from her face, glanced at the clock.

"Nine?" she said, throwing aside her blankets. "Darn it, I wanted to go for a walk before I started my work. Now I won't have enough time, will I?"

She chuckled softly as she realised she was talking to herself and headed for the bathroom.

…

"Harry, Pig's back!" Ron called from the kitchen, where he was sitting at the table and drinking orange juice, waiting for just this moment. He quickly searched through the three letters and fished out his. Reading it over quickly, he was disappointed for two reasons. The first was that it was so incredibly short. But he attributed that to the fact that she apparently had a lot of work. The second was that she hadn't even seemed to react to the fact that he was trying to get her back. Before she'd left, he was just sure that she wanted him. What had happened? He didn't like her so far away, where he couldn't see her face and judge how she was feeling, or find out if she really was seeing someone. His hand clenched tightly around his glass, but he quickly removed his hand so he wouldn't smash another glass. He was overreacting. He had no reason to think she'd met someone else, and assuming things would only get him in trouble. So he decided to just take it easy and ask her a few grilling questions when she called, like she promised she would.

…

"Jacob, I'm working."

Strong hands pulled through her hair. "You're hair smells nice."

"Jacob, stop touching my hair. Jacob no. Stop Jacob. No."

Jacob chuckled. "I can't help it. Your hair is so soft. And you're not paying attention to me."

"I'm working."

"Those don't even look like words you're writing. Why are you writing with a feather? I have a perfectly good pen you could use. And it comes out of clothes! You know what, when's your birthday, I'm getting you some proper office supplies. And some loose leaf paper. What is this stuff? You probably killed like seven trees just to make a half an inch of this stuff. It's so thick!"

"Leave me alone!" Hermione exclaimed, taking her quill and her paper back from Jacob. But she couldn't help a tiny giggle. "I said I'm trying to work. Who let you in here, anyways?"

"Myself," Jacob replied. "Charlie fishin?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. And then he's staying with some relatives for the week. Someone is sick. He wouldn't stop apologising until his ride came."

"You're alone all week?" Jacob said, thick brows furrowing. "Well, that won't do. Stay with me!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. I'll never get anything done."

"Ah, you'll never get anything done, anyways."

"I was doing perfectly fine until you barged in and started messing with my hair and my supplies!"

Jacob chuckled. "And whose fault is that?"

Hermione laughed. "I'll give you one guess."

Jacob took her quill again. Hermione sighed and slammed down her hand. "If I go for a walk with you, will you leave me alone?"

Jacob laughed. "I don't know how that will work, but as long as you're paying attention to me, then I don't see how that could be a problem."

Hermione laughed, too. "Come on. Just let me get my coat."

…

**That was fun to write. I hope you enjoyed it! ^^ Please drop me a review! I can't believe all of the wonderful feedback this is getting…it's crazy! I'm so happy! ^^**

**Well, happy fanfictioning! And anybody watching American Idol? Is there any possible way Phillip could be any hotter? I frigging love that guy! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much to Liani for giving me my 100th review on this story! ^^ To celebrate, an extra quick update. :D

...

Hermione rolled her eyes again as Jacob again changed his mind in where they were going. They'd probably been all over town by the time they reached a big forest just behind Charlie's yard. Hermione had expected them to head inside, but he'd pulled her around and got her up into the cover of the trees.

"What are we doing here, then?" Hermione said exasperatedly as Jacob continued to pull her along by the wrist.

"It's a secret," Jacob said. "But you won't be disappointed."

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione questioned.

Jacob just grinned. "You'll see."

They walked on for almost a half an hour, Hermione begging Jacob to tell her where they were going the entire time. Jacob would only grin and change the subject entirely.

Finally, though, the trees began to break up. Lots of trees didn't matter, because Hermione had a newly acquired stealth from the war, and Jacob, being Jacob, couldn't have tripped if he wanted to. Hermione noticed a light up ahead, and figured they were about to enter a clearing. She hoped they would be stopping soon. Her feet were killing her.

"It's just up ahead," Jacob said, much to Hermione's relief.

"What _is _it, though?" Hermione said, allowing herself to be dragged.

"A surprise!" Jacob exclaimed, as he always did when Hermione questioned him.

She sighed, but continued to walk on.

Finally, Jacob stopped.

"Are we there?" Hermione asked, peering around. It didn't seem so special here. But Jacob covered up her eyes.

"Okay, step forward."

Hermione nodded, completely blind – Jacob's hands were enormous. They took a few, very cautious on Hermione's side, footsteps, and then Jacob slowly removed his hands from Hermione's eyes.

Hermione was in awe. It was the most beautiful meadow she'd seen in her entire life. It was like a fairy tale, like a dream. Like magic.

"This is it?" Hermione asked. "This is where you feel the strongest pull?"

Jacob nodded. "Yeah. Can't you feel it, too?"

"I can," she replied, sinking down to her knees and stroking the grass as if it were the fur of a kitten. "It's so wonderful…I feel so…peaceful."

She shook her head. "Now I understand why all of the magical creatures are coming here. This is perfect. I…never want to leave."

Jacob grinned. "You don't have to. We could come back here every day. It used to be Edward and Bella's place. They came out here nearly every day. But they rarely leave, now that they've got Renesmee."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you for bringing me here. It seems my job didn't take an entire year, after all."

Jacob's smile dropped off of his face. "Wait. You mean this is all you needed to do?"

Hermione nodded. "My only job was to find out why they're all headed here. It's not my job to fix it, that's the ministry's job."

Jacob sank down next to Hermione. "So…that means…you're leaving?"

Hermione looked at Jacob. He looked crushed. She was a bit conflicted.

"Well…who know? Maybe they'll still need me for something? Maybe they'll have another job for me?" She surprised herself when she realised she actually hoped this was true. "And it will take me _at least _a week to write up a report about this little place, not to mention I'll have to draw out a map for my boss so he can get here and investigate as well…"

Jacob looked hopeful. "We'll only worry up until then, then. But until then…" He smiled at her. "Hermione, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Hermione's stomach erupted in butterflies she hadn't felt in a long time, and her heart rate picked up quite a bit. She smiled brightly. "Yes." She could only manage a whisper, but that seemed alright to Jacob. He leaned in and gave her a sweet kiss on the forehead.

…

Hermione was met with another owl upon her return. As she untied the letter from poor little pig, she pondered asking Mr. Brock if he might have a spare owl for her to use as a personal one. If not, she'd have Harry or Ron send one over.

Carefully, she decided to get the worst over with from the start, and she opened Ron's letter first. Every word was painted in suspicion. She even sensed a little bit of cynicism when he said that she wouldn't find anything in America that she couldn't find back home. Sighing, she shook her head and turned to Ginny's letter. She was right in assuming that it would cheer her up. It was filled with bubbly wedding excitement and her insistence that Hermione had to come home the week before the wedding.

Hermione was in a fairly good mood, then, when she opened Harry's letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Thank you very much. I know we'll be happy together._

_Congratulations on meeting someone! Imprinted…that means this is very serious, doesn't it? That could be a problem._

_Listen to me, Hermione. You need to tell him. You have to get it over with. We'll all be better off when he knows. Break it to him gently, of course. Maybe mention it off hand to guard the blow a bit. But just get it off your chest. What can he do to you? You're in America. He'll just have to deal with it._

_Good luck, 'Mione. You're going to need it._

_Love,_

_Harry_

Hermione was shaking by the time she'd finished reading. She wasn't sure what she'd expected him to say. Maybe that he'd take care of it and everything would be alright. But now that she knew what she had to do, she was terrified.

She got to work, writing out Harry and Ginny's letters first, then taking a break to start her report on the meadow and beginning to trace Mr. Brock a map of the area.

Then, she turned to the hard work of breaking Ron's heart.

_Dear Ronald,_

_I have some news to share, and I'm not very sure how you're going to take it. Please, Ron, just know that I still do and always will love you._

_Do you remember in fifth year, in the Care and Keeping of Magical Creatures class, we learned about shapeshifters, and how they imprint on people?_

_And do you remember how I told you the area is filled with them?_

_If you haven't guessed already, here's the news: I've been imprinted on by a boy named Jacob Black, my new boyfriend._

_I'm sorry, Ronald! I didn't mean for it to happen! It just did, and I was powerless to change it! I'm so sorry. I really am. See those splotches at the top of the page? I'm _crying. _I'm so sorry, but I think I may love Jacob._

_I will always love you as well, Ron, but…it's just not going to work out._

_Please don't be mad at me._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

…

Ron blinked several times at the piece of paper. The final time he opened his eyes, he was surprised to realise that he'd ripped the page in half. His fists were clenched in tightly, and were shaking quite violently. His teeth were clamped tightly together. His muscles were flexing. Someone was about to get hurt. _Bad._

"Harry!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs.

Harry entered the living room. He'd been in Ginny's room at the time, hoping he'd be able to hide from Ron's rage, but he knew Ron would come for him eventually.

"Yes, Ron?" Harry said, coming down the stairs towards his enraged best friend.

"_You knew about this?" _He said in a deadly cold, vengeful voice. He threw the two, torn pieces of parchment at Harry. "_DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?"_

"Calm down, Ron," Harry said gently, picking up the papers. "Don't overreact. She couldn't help it very well, could she?"

Ron called her a very nasty name, and Harry glared, unwilling to try and help Ron at the moment.

"Shut up, Ron," Harry said. "If you're going to be like this, then you don't deserve her."

Ron's eyes narrowed. "You just want her for yourself."  
>Harry rolled his eyes. "Please, Ron. That doesn't even make sense. Just calm down, think things over. You've been on and off with Hermione for years. Things weren't getting any better."<p>

"I was going to try so much harder…" Ron said quietly. Then his head snapped up, and he had a strange glint in his eyes.

"Harry?" He said, sneering. "Have you ever been to America?"

…

**Ooooh…what's Ron up to now? Stay tuned to this story to find out! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, my gosh guys!**

**My fanfiction Beautiful Disaster got 400 reviews! That's more than I've ever had on a story! I'm like legitly crying over here! I love all of you guys, okay! ^^**

**Okay, now that that's over, here's the next chapter of Hands. ^^**

…

It had come nearly out of nowhere, shocking Hermione to the core. It wasn't like she minded, of course, but it had surprised her nonetheless. Kissing Jacob was a lot nicer than kissing Ron.

He had decided to visit her, since she had sounded so stressed over the phone, and twenty minutes later he had her pinned to the floor.

Hermione laughed lightly. "Well, that was unexpected."

Jacob grinned and swooped in for another kiss. "You needed a good distraction. I was always good at providing distractions." He winked.

Hermione laughed again. "I believe you. Will you let me get up and finish my work?"

Jacob shook his head and kissed her again. Hermione giggled and allowed him to continue for a little while.

Thinking back on it, she realised this had been one of the biggest mistakes.

…

"Ron, this is absolutely ridiculous."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said angrily. "You're not going to change my mind."

The two of them were walking through the American Ministry of Magic, Ron in front and Harry tagging along in back, trying to disassociate himself with the red-haired, vengeful Ron Weasley.

"So you've told me," Harry muttered under his breath.

They finally made their way to the head of Hermione's department, a Mr. Brock. Ron barged in without knocking.

"Um, hello?" Said a man sitting at a desk and reading some papers. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah!" Ron said angrily. "You can! Where's Hermione?"

The man folded his hands and leaned forward, giving Ron a concerned look. "Sir, are you alright? Would you like a seat? A drink? You look a bit sick…"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron snapped, completely ignoring the man's hospitality.

"Sorry, sir," Harry said, stepping around Ron through the doorway. "My friend's just a little bit angry. And we know our good friend Hermione Granger works for you. We wanted to visit, but we don't have the address of Charlie Swan, the man she's staying with. So, if you would be so kind…?"

Mr. Brock blinked. "You're Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley?"

Harry gave the man a polite smile and nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Mr. Brock. "So, you wanted to visit Granger?" He stood up and approached a big filing cabinet, opening a drawer and beginning to rifle through the contents. "Let me just tell you, she is the most fantastic woman I have ever met. She finished a mission in only a matter of days that took others years to get as far as they were. Extraordinary." He pulled a manila envelope out of the drawer and opened it, then returned to his desk and wrote something down on a sheet of paper, tearing it from his notebook and handing it to Harry.

"That's the address you're searching for," said Mr. Brock, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Oh!" He walked to the other side of the room and picked something up, also handing it to Harry. "It's an owl Hermione asked for. She said the one she was using between herself and you guys was getting pretty run down, so I'm sending her this guy. Have a nice day!"

Ron blinked as the door was shut in his face. Then he ripped the address from Harry's hands and stormed from the building, Harry following behind with his owl.

…

Hermione giggled, pushing lightly against Jacob's chest so he would let her get a bit of air. She thought she heard a noise downstairs, but ignored it when Jacob came back down again, and she forgot everything.

…

"Ron!" Harry exclaimed, rushing forward with the owl. "You can't just burst into someone's house! This isn't Hermione's house; it's someone being nice enough to let her stay. Ron! Knock first!"

Ron completely ignored him, stepping further into the quaint little home. He heard a thump from upstairs, then a very familiar giggle. His hands clenched into fists, his face flaming up with rage, and he was consumed with the need to kill whoever it was with Hermione. Continuing to ignore his best friend, Ron ran up the stairs, following the sound of a rather loud moan.

…

Hermione was surprised by the sounds coming out of her mouth. Everything Jacob was doing felt so nice, and she still had her clothes on! He was great, his hands…

The door swung open, and Hermione jumped beneath Jacob, who pushed himself off of her and backed away, eyes wide.

"Hey, who are you?" Jacob asked, standing.

"Who am I?" Ron snapped. "_Who am I? WHO ARE YOU, SNOGGING MY GIRLFRIEND?"_

Without another word, Ron lunged forward and sent a punch at Jacob that would have probably broken the neck of any normal man. But Jacob only took a few staggering steps back and then glared at Ron. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "You little shit!" Jacob exclaimed. He made to throw one of his own punches at Ron, but Hermione knew that would no doubt kill him, especially because it looked like he might shift into a much more dangerous form any second.

Hermione jumped to her feet in a split second, throwing herself in front of Ron.

"Stop!" She shrieked, throwing herself at Jacob, wrapping her arms around his waist, almost instantly calming him down. Jacob wrapped his own arms around Hermione, holding her tightly to him and glaring viciously at Ron.

Hermione turned around to glare at Ron. "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" she snapped.

Ron glared. "Me? You're the one cheating on me, you little –"

"Don't you dare," Hermione said. "Don't you_ dare_ call me names. We're over, Ronald. I even _told _you that I'd met someone else. Just the way you told me that you'd met someone else. The only difference? We were still together when you told me. We weren't together."

"We were," said Ron. "Why do you think I sent you so many letters?"

"Because we were _friends," _Hermione replied exasperatedly. "We're not together. I'm with Jacob."

Jacob's arms tightened around her a bit.

Ron's wand came out of nowhere. Without warning, Jacob was on the floor, writhing in pain. Hermione stared on in horror, and then began shrieking at the top of her lungs, throwing herself at Ron, but he only knocked her off again.

"_STOP IT, RONALD!" _She was sobbing. She dropped down by Jacob and placed her hands on either side of his face. His eyes were rolling back into his head. _"STOP IT!"_

"Hermione?"

It was Harry. He set down the birdcage and had sent an expelliarmus at Ron faster than Ron could even blink.

Jacob fell limp, and Hermione fell on top of him, trying to keep him awake. Everything was okay now, but she couldn't help being worried.

Harry had Ron's wand and his hands behind his back.

"What were you thinking, Ron?" Harry demanded. "I told you that you aren't with her anymore – you don't have any right to do that to anybody. If you weren't my best friend, I'd have you sent straight to Azkaban! I'm thinking about it right now!"

"Or at least St. Mungo's!" Hermione said, wiping tears off of her face. "You're not well, Ron. Something's not right."

"The only thing wrong here is that you're in love with a dog!" Ron barked.

"At least she's not in love with a dick," Jacob said through clenched teeth, trying to work himself up onto his elbows. "Hermione, can you help me get my shirt off? It's so hot in here…"

"Of course, Jake," Hermione said quietly, obliging.

They sat in a silence for a few moments before Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry, Hermione," he said. "I tried to keep him from coming."

Hermione smiled softly. "It's alright. Harry, this is my boyfriend, Jacob. Jacob, this is Harry Potter."

Jacob gave a lopsided grin and held out his hand. "Hermione's sidekick."

Harry grinned as well. "I wouldn't be anywhere without her. I'm sorry we had to meet like this."

"Nah, 's all right. Don't hurt so badly now." He sat up. "Thanks, 'Mione." He kissed her temple. "Now, why don't we all head over to my place for some pasta and explanations?"

…

**Forrest Gump is on TV, so I'm gonna go watch that while you finish reading here. ^^ Drop me a review if you get the chance!**


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to Jacob's was horribly awkward and silent, but for Ron's random attempts to put Jacob down. He was finally silenced when Hermione told him that she would call for his mum to bring him home if he didn't stop acting like such a spoiled brat.

Jacob pulled a Tupperware of pasta salad from his refrigerator when they arrived to the empty house and handed everyone a plate. They sat down at the table in the Black's small kitchen, and Hermione turned to Ron.

"Alright," she said. "We are going to be civil here. Calm, polite, civil. We will answer any and all questions truthfully and honestly and we will not lash out at each other. Understood?"

He grumbled something that Hermione took as an agreement.

"Alright," Hermione said. "Let's start out with this. Why did you come?"

"To kill whoever your new boyfriend was," Ron replied, being spitefully honest.

"Right," Hermione said. "And that's why you attacked him. Why did you want to kill him?"

"Because I was just about to tell you that I wanted to get back together with you." It was almost impossible to hear him, but she caught most of what he said.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said. "But I did let you know that we were over, long before now. When you started going out with Lavender. And just because you broke up with her doesn't have to mean that I'm with you again."

"No!" Ron exclaimed. "Because I did it for you! I did it to get back with you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Ronald, but I'm afraid that your inability to make up your mind has gotten us all into this mess."

"No, it's _his _fault we're in this mess," Ron said sourly. "Him and his weird, American, dog ways."

Jacob grinned. "That's me."

Ron sneered at him. "What, a git? Yeah, you are."

"I'm unfamiliar with your strange British slang…" Jacob said awkwardly, turning to his pasta.

Hermione couldn't help but smile and give Jacob a small pat on the knee. "That's alright." She turned back to Ron. "The point here is, we weren't together, so I have every right to be with Jacob, even if he hadn't imprinted on me. That just makes it better, I guess."

Jacob grinned, his mouth full.

"I also have every right to kick you out now and deny you answers, but I won't do that," she continued. "I'm trying to preserve our friendship a little bit, here."

"Yeah, Ron," said Harry. "Don't you remember how close you two used to be? You always had this weird ability to just look at each other and know each other's thoughts, totally leaving me out of the loop. What happened to that?"

Ron shrugged, apparently not wanting to think about that.

"Ron, can't we be okay again?" Hermione said. "I would very much like if you would be okay with me dating Jacob, because I'm not so sure I'd be able to leave him, even if I did have a choice in the matter."

"Just to point out," Jacob said, "I'm the one with the inability to leave, not you. But I appreciate the fact that you won't subject me to the worst mental pain possible for anyone to withstand."

Hermione smiled.

"I don't know if I can do that," Ron mumbled. "I love you, Hermione."

"I know," Hermione said. "And I love you, too. But not in love anymore. I'm sorry."

Ron sighed. "I guess I'm sorry, too, then. It's over. I want to go home, now."

"At least give me a hug?" Hermione asked quietly.

Ron sighed, but a smile showed up. "Okay."

Hermione got out of her seat as Ron did, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he got her around the waist, holding her in closely. "I'll miss you, Hermione."

"I'll see you again soon," she replied. "This doesn't mean we can't be friends." Then she pushed away. "And if you_ ever _attack someone like that again, you can be sure that our friendship is over." But she was smiling.

Ron held up his scar covered hands, the ones that told Hermione that he had an indecisive and a worrying personality, and smiled a little. "You've got my word."

Then he turned slowly to Jacob, who was at his feet now. The two were in a sort of stare down, only broken when Jacob held out his hand for Ron to take. Their hands gripped each other's tightly.

"No hard feelings?" Jacob said.

"Nah," said Ron. "I think we're okay. Just be good to her, alright?"

Jacob put the hand not in Ron's to his chest. "I swear on my life."

Ron nodded solemnly and dropped his hand away from Jacob's. "Good." He looked at Hermione. "I'll see you around." Then he turned and apparated. Which would have worried Hermione, had she not known that going out of Forks was safer than going from a location in Forks to another location in Forks.

"Figures he'd forget I'm here…" Harry grumbled. He grinned at Hermione. "See you at the wedding, Hermione." He hugged her. "Bye – Jacob, is it? Good luck with Hermione. She's a bit tough to handle."

Jacob grinned. "I've noticed."

Then Harry apparated and the two were left alone. Hermione stepped forward and took one of Jacob's hands. "Want to go back to my place?"

…

Epilogue

…

Everything was white or crimson. Everything sparkled and everything was placed so properly and perfectly that Hermione was unsure that a Weasley had even ever taken a step inside the tent.

Everything was as Hermione had always imagined Ginny's wedding to be. Big and sparkling.

It was over in what seemed like minutes, and then they were clapping Ginny was throwing the bouquet. Without warning, it fell into Hermione's unsuspecting hands.

"It looks like you're getting married next, Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, taking her hands. "And with a boy like that on your arm, I'd imagine it's going to be happening soon."

Hermione grinned. "I didn't want to take away from your wedding, but…"

She pulled something out from her hand bag and slipped it on her left ring finger. Ginny's hands flew to her mouth. "No way!" She nearly shrieked. "You're…"

Hermione nodded and grinned. "Yes!"

"This is so exciting!"

Hermione laughed. "Just enjoy your wedding first, okay? We can enjoy mine when it happens next year." Hermione slid her ring from her finger and back into her bag.

"Where are you having it?"

"We haven't discussed it yet, really," Hermione said, "But we're thinking probably here, since he only has about ten people to invite, and I have many more…"

"That's so exciting!" Ginny said again, shaking her head. "Oh! Here comes Harry. Go to your fiancé, have a good night if I don't see you again!"

Hermione smiled and wished her best friend good luck, then turned to her boyfriend.

"Does she know, then?" asked Jacob, taking Hermione's hand. Hermione's much smaller one felt safe inside his larger one.

"Yup," she replied. "She can't wait."

Jacob looked down at her and grinned, dusting his hand across her cheek. "Neither can I."

…

**Whoa! It's over? That just happened, didn't it…?**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first ever crossover! ^^ Leave a review if you get the chance! Night!**


	14. Announcement!

Hello! :) So, due to a large sum of requests for a sequel, I have posted one! :) The first chapter can be found here:

s/9412955/1/Dreams

Here is a preview, so you can decide if you would like to read it or not:

_Oh...she'd been dreaming that she was back at Hogwarts. She had completely forgotten that she'd ended up falling asleep at the Black residence the night before. Probably because there had been quite a bit of alcohol in her system. Which was why she was here in the first place._

_She had received the news that she was being sent back to her previous job at the British Ministry. And with it came a demand that had caused her to quickly crack open a bottle of Firewhiskey to help her think about what was going to happen now. After 4 more bottles she decided she would take her sixth bottle on a walk to Jacob's house so they could discuss it there. However, her shortcut through the woods took her straight into the path of Quill on his rounds, and he had Seth Clearwater take over so he could walk her to Jake's safely._

_"Geez, Mione!" he exclaimed, taking the bottle from her hand. "What's gotten into you? You can't go around getting smashed for any old reason. There'd better be a good explanation for this. And what the hell is Firewhiskey?"_

_Hermione had giggled. "Drinking age is different where I come from," she slurred. "Hows about you drink it and find out?"_

_Quill gave her a cautious look but had taken a swig nonetheless._

_"Hey, Jake!" Quill called as they stepped onto his property. "I've got a pretty and hammered girlfriend for you to come and fetch."_

_Jake appeared on the front porch looking as though he'd just woken up, as he probably had - it was nearly 2am by the time they'd reached Jake's. Quill hadn't trusted her enough to have her ride on his back without tumbling off._

_"What's going on?"_

_"Hey, Jake!" Hermione remembered exclaiming. "Want some?" She held out the empty bottle. "Might make things...easier..."_


End file.
